I Promise You Didn't I?
by JunAkihiko
Summary: You promised, is that so hard to keep? HakuXChihiro pairing. On-going for now, may or may not write more in the future.


Hey guys, I loved the movie Spirited away, but the ending, made me so sad. Here's a fan fiction to make me a little happier. Ps. I'm going to be having this in first person.

"Chihiro!" My eyes fluttered open and my head turned to the open door, of where my mother's voice was carried through. "Chihiro, are you up yet?" I sat up in my bed, with my hands in my lap. It's been five years since I'm back to my old life. Sure I moved, but it has been awhile since I saw Haku and the others. I miss them all terribly. I got out of bed and stared at the girl with brown hair past her rips. I looked at the hair tie that I got from Zeniba (Granny) I put it into my hair and smiled at myself. Has it really been so long, am I really going into high school now? I can't be fifteen now, I kept my smile and it turned into a sigh. I saved my parents, but in a price I don't get to see Haku or the others again. Was it really worth it?

I climbed down the stairs and my mom was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. She saw me and sighed. "Thank goodness I thought you'd never get up." I rolled my eyes, she's one to talk. I grabbed a bowl and placed my cercal into it, I kind of missed the rice Lin would get for me, but this would have to do. "So, what will you to today? School starts in a couple weeks. Are you ready for it?" I nodded though my gut was twisting and turning.

"Just like junior high, I will do just fine mom." She smiled and picked up her plate to put them into the sink. "Working today?" I asked as than I put a spoon full of food into my mouth. I heard her yell.

"Yes, and your father and I will be late." She walked by me and said. "Please try to do something other than stay in this house." I glared her way, I don't always stay in this house, and she's crazy. "Bye Chihiro!"

"Bye!" I heard the door slam and the car start and leave. I put my spoon down; lately I've been dreaming more and more of the past than before. I put my hardly touched food into the sink and leaned against the counter. I sighed lightly and started at the floor. "Fifteen huh?"

I locked the door as I went for a short walk. It was a beautiful sunny day and I headed up a path. I saw small shrines as I headed up and this really was ringing a bell. I met hip high grass but went on. Please let there be no snakes. The trees were all around me, and the branches seemed like they were trying to grab me. The sun sometimes found its way through and shun into my eyes. Summer would be over soon and I'd have to go to school again, I used to be good at making friends but now I don't try. I liked being alone, it was fun, in a lonely kind of way. A tree branch grabbed my shirt and I tugged on it. It almost seemed like it was pulling me back, trying to warn me. If it was, I didn't listen.

I came up to a tunnel and the wind pulled me in. This was just like my childhood, but without anyone to get hurt this time. I didn't hesitate, I stepped forward.

"_Chihiro…don't please" _

I looked around and turned my head this way and that. Where did the voice come from? I stepped forward and the voice again was warning me.

"_Go home." _

I didn't. I walked through and I came to a field, it was beautiful and the wind made the grass dance nicely. I breathed in and I knew where I was. I knew that I should turn back, and forget that I remember how to get here. I know I should, my mind and gut where screaming it. But my heart told me to step forward, so I did. And just like when I was a little girl, it hasn't changed. The stores were opened with food, waiting for the sprits. I smiled, and put my hands behind my back. I know I should be scared, because what if they didn't know who I was. Haku wouldn't protect me again, he told me he may not be here again. So I know, I should leave.

I heard something from behind me and I saw it was getting dark. I made my way to the field but it was filled with water. I stared out at the lake and wondered. What would happen now? A hand went on my shoulder and I slowly turned. It was Lin.

"Who are you? You sink of a human!" She yelled and her pink outfit was still the same, and so was her brown long hair. I smiled and said.

"I'm a human yes, it's me. Sin, Chihiro." She blinked and gasped as she hugged me.

"Oh my gosh, it's mean so long!" She pulled away from me and looked me over. "Wow, your no ten year old anymore." She grinned and that's when I noticed something about her.

"You didn't grow any older." She shook her head and said.

"Workers don't grow old, isn't that cool?" I nodded and she hugged me again. "You did come back!" She pulled away and looked me into the eyes. "Wait, why are you here?" I shrugged and said.

"I was lonely."

"Hey, Kamajii!" Lin yelled as she opened the back doors, and the old man was working, spinning and didn't change a bit.

"Eh, did you say something?" He said, and Lin smiled.

"Yeah, Chihiro is here!" He turned his head and fixed his blacken glasses.

"Chihiro?" I stepped forward out of the darkness and he smiled. "Oh my, this isn't the Chihiro I know is it?" I put my head to the side and said.

"It has been five years." He laughed and than a couple of bath tokens came down.

"So many at once!" He yelled and hit the side of his wall. "Get to work you balls of nothing!" The blacken balls of dirt came out, and they danced with coal as they saw me. I grinned bigger and said.

"It's been some time." After the tokens were taken care of I saw on the floor with my legs crossed, the black balls played with my shoes. Lin went to get us some food, so Kamajii and I talked.

"So what is knew? How is the life in the human world?" I shrugged and leaned forward.

"I'm starting high school, it's a higher up kind of learning system but it works. Also, I really missed this place." Kamajii scratched his head and said.

"I don't really understand was is miss able." I laughed and saw that the scratches in the wood was still there from when Haku was bleeding form the inside, and I had to save him. I sighed and he said. "If Yubaba hears you're here, I don't know what she will do." I hung my head and said.

"As I was walking through the tunnel to get here, there was a voice." Kamajii grabbed his tea and drank from the pot than said.

"A voice?" I nodded and looked at my bare feet as I said.

"I think it was warning me of something. To just leave just in case something bad happens. But this place is more like home than my real home. My parents are always gone, and I love them but I was making myself sick from missing this place. And all it's people, I even missed Yubaba." Kamajii grinned and pat my head. I looked up and he said.

"Well, maybe it was-"The sliding door opened and Lin said.

"Dinner time!"

"I thought you wanted to leave here, Lin." I said as I picked up my chop sticks, she nodded as she chewed what was in her mouth.

"I do, I want to see the world. But," She pointed the chop sticks at me. "Train tickets are not cheap. So I need to save up, but even that is hard to do. With little pay and all." She sighed and Kamajii shrugged.

"Maybe just stay here, there's not much more out there than here. You have family, a hobby and friends. What else is there more to life?" I looked at Kamajii it was as if he was giving me advice.

"Do you think it's bad that I came here?" I asked, and they looked at me. A dirt ball went on my hand and I pet it lightly. "I mean, what will happen to me?" Kamajii looked over at Lin who looked at her food.

"Chihiro." She spoke hard, and I looked over. "Yubaba knows you're here already, and she hasn't done anything yet." I looked at her hard and she said. "I think, Yubaba likes you, maybe even misses you. Because if she wanted you gone, wouldn't you be?" I smiled and looked at my half eaten rice. That was a cheery thought.

"I should get back to work." Lin said as she grabbed her plate, Kamajii nodded and I sat there for a bit. Lin was half way through the door and I whispered.

"Should I go home?" She smiled.

"Nope, come with me." I looked at her a little shocked and Kamajii nodded.

"Might as well let Yubaba you're here in person." I nodded and bowed as I followed Lin. I got some looks but no one really called me names as when I first came here. They just stared. Wondering 'Who is that human?' It stung a little that they didn't remember me, but that was okay.

I got to Yubaba's door, with Lin's help of course. She asked me if she should tag along. I only smiled as I knocked on the door. "Don't worry, I can handle this." The many doors opened and Lin just looked.

"Be safe…"

"Dear little Chihiro," Yubaba said as she smoked and smiled my way. "It's been a while, why the visit?" I swallowed a bit, even if I got to know this woman she still kind of scared me.

"I was lonely." She burst into laughter but I didn't move an inch. She smiled my way and said as she put out her smoke.

"Oh you were serious." I nodded.

"Dead." She crossed her hands and said.

"So tell me, you just want to visit than you think you can just leave? You are no spirit that can just come and go. What will I get out of this?" I hung my head and said.

"I'm willing to work, I really am. I just wanted to see everyone before I did." She laughed and said.

"Oh I get it, you only have friends here. But that's not how it goes young lady. You're here, you stay." My eyes widened, was this what the voice was warning me about?

"I can't stay forever, I'm sorry." Yubaba sighed and said.

"Don't get smart."

"I'm not." I said and Yubaba stared into my eyes. "I'm here to visit, and I will work since I know you won't let me stay here for free. I will work hard, I will earn my keep." Yubaba eyed me and said.

"You haven't changed a bit." I smiled, even though I didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult.

I listened to the soft sounds of the boiler room and the sun was shining in my face. I heard Kamajii's breathing match my own. And the question finally spilled. "Hey Kamajii?"

"Eh?" He replied sleepy, I swallowed hard and said.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know something." He lifted his head and I kept mine on the side, tears burning my eyes. "Haku, where is he?" The silence ate at me for a while and I knew, Kamajii would either answer, or tell me to sleep. I was hoping he would answer though.

"He is…" He stopped and my heart was pounding hard, I really wanted to know this answer, please tell me. Please. "Go to sleep, Chihiro." My tears rolled off my cheeks, and I counted to a hundred until I finally got up, took my shoes and than left. I leaned against the door and sobbed. No one would answer my question because all I could think of was he had died.

I walked on the train tracks, carrying my shoes. I knew this was a bad idea, to leave and not tell anyone. I didn't have any train tickets so I would just walk and walk until I met the sign called swamp bottom. The wet grass felt good against my feet as I walked, and the sun was covered with clouds. I looked up and kept moving. I wondered if maybe Haku turned back into a dragon and left. Left like as in flying, he seemed better when he was free. I sighed and looked down; I was really looking forward to seeing him too. But that wouldn't happen, would it? He told me when I left the first time we would meet again, he promised me. Five years later I found my way back here and still, no Haku. I felt hot tears stream down my face and I wiped them away as I sniffed back my tears. I would be just fine and wait. I'll go see Granny and life will be all good.

Zeniba lifted her head to a knocking at her door and she smiled at no face. "No face dear, will you get that?" He nodded and made his way to the door. When he opened it, I smiled at him. He felt a weird feeling fun over him, and he whispered her name. But it came out as a mutter of moans.

"Hi no face." Zeniba lifted her head and cried.

"Oh, Chihiro!" I ran to her and hugged her; she placed her cheek on my head and said. "Oh look at you." She smiled and pulled out of the hug so she could spin me around. "You are beautiful and well grown up young lady." I smiled and she saw the hair spin. "Oh you still have that, thank you Chihiro."

We slowly sat down, No face really wanted to sit next to me, so that was okay.

"Looking for Haku? I haven't seen him in over five years. I'm sorry." I hung my head and she touched my hand. "I'm sure he's around, he just doesn't know you're here is all." I sighed and whispered.

"I was really looking forward to seeing him.' I jerked my head up and said. "No that I didn't want to see everyone else, it's just…" She smiled as she said.

"He's just on the top of the list?" I blushed and said.

"He was kind of the reason I came here." I whispered than I said as I looked at Granny. "I heard a voice walking through the tunnels." Granny blinked and said.

"What kind of voice?" I shrugged.

"A voice, it was warning me." She laughed as she said.

"Maybe of my sister!" She laughed more but I was very serious so I waited for her to calm down. "Oh well, maybe it was someone who cared for you that is here. Everyone loves you a lot Chihiro and this is no place for a human." I hung my head again and she continued. "Chihiro dear, don't take it the wrong way, but this place is different from the world. Spells, curses and miss happen. It's a hard place to live in." I nodded as she asked if I understood.

"I just, love this place so much. It feels more like home than my real home does." She nodded and No face made a light noise. I turned to him and he was pointing to the cake. Granny smiled as she said.

"He thinks cake will cheer you up, would you like some?" No face was trying to cheer me up so I nodded and said.

"Sounds like a plan."

I fell asleep on Granny's couch and I didn't even mean too. But than again I did sneak away early and I was pretty tired. My dreams were of Haku for some reason, he was warning me again. To get home, it wasn't safe without him there. He was waiting. I was running after him, screaming where he was waiting. But he just kept saying he was waiting, where, where are you waiting. My eyes opened and I gasped loudly. No face was sitting in front of me and I screamed as I shut my eyes. You never want to see someone that close to you when you first wake up.

"No face…" I finally said once I calmed down. He smiled like he was smiling and I sat up. A blanket fell to my hips, Granny was really nice. "Do you believe in love?" He nodded and I said. "I really like Haku, but I don't know where he is. You wouldn't happen to know, would you?" He shook his head and I sighed.

"Thanks for being honest though." No face smiled lightly and I said. "I don't know if this is just me, but if you kind of have a think for me. I don't think it will work out." He nodded and I kissed his mask on the cheek. "But thank you for caring and looking out for me." He nodded and made a light noise again which I thought was a thank you. Granny came into the room and smiled.

"So, are you planning on going?" I nodded and I stretched.

"I have to go back and clean. But it was really nice seeing you again, and I will be back, well unless you don't want me too." She smiled and said.

"My doors are always open to you, Chihiro."

I waved as I left and Granny gave me train tickets.

"_I know you love to walk, but you never know what could happen. Please take this and have a safe trip, Chihiro. Please come back as soon as you can." _

"Thank you Granny." I got to the boiler room and Kamajii smiled my way.

"You worried me, but I had a feeling you would go to see Zeniba." I smiled and took off my shoes; the black balls played and jumped on them. I sat cross legged and said.

"If Haku is dead, I want you to tell me." Kamajii stopped his work even if there was two bath tokens in front of him. I looked at him hard and he sighed.

"He is not dead, he is just missing." I stood and said.

"Why wouldn't anyone tell me if they knew?" Kamajii pulled on the tokens and felt his cool as she whispered.

"Chihiro it is clear as day that you are in love with him. You have since you met him." I blinked than blushed. "Besides, he went missing three years ago, and we haven't heard from him since." Tears were daring to fall but I already cried enough. "Yubaba wants you to work in the bath house with Lin again." I nodded and he said. "Good luck."

"Thank you." I said as I went on my hands and knees to get through the door. I closed it and went to Lin's room. She was putting her bed away and she smiled my way.

"Ready, Kid." I shrugged as the pit of my stomach was acing but I managed to say.

"Yes."

I scrubbed the bath and Lin was ranting about something, but I was to busy thinking about after I cleaned for a couple days, and leave. Would things go back to normal? I'd still be without Haku, and everyone would know me as a girl who comes and goes. I sighed and Lin said.

"Am I boring you?" I shook my head and my hair went this way and that.

"I'm just thinking." Lin stopped scrubbing and said.

"About what?" I dropped my hand and said.

"I'm just as lonely as when I am at home." Lin stared at me for a moment and grinned.

"Oh, its Haku isn't it?" My body stiffened. "Everyone who knows you knows. But personally I don't understand what you see in him. He's a snob and very-"

"Caring, sweet, understanding and open." My eyes softened and Lin looked. "He changed me for the better, and I just wanted to…" My voice cracked and I dropped to my knees. Lin was at my side and I muttered. "To thank him." Lin smiled and squeezed my shoulder. I looked back at her and she said.

"You know Kid, you matured more than people think you did." I gave her a weak smile and she said. "And, I'm sure he's just looking for you, I don't think he knew you would come back here." I looked down and kept my smile. Five years and looking for me? That would sure be something from a fairy tale.

My eyes slowly opened and I turned and saw everyone was gone. I sat up and just sat there for a while.

"_Chihiro, why don't you just go home?" _

There was that voice again, but it was so muffled I was surprised I understood it. I got up and looked out the window. The train was going by and apart of me wanted to go see Granny. But I needed to help out Yubaba first, since I've been eating, sleeping here. Lin came to get me later on in the night, looked like someone was requesting me. I tied the white rope around my sleeves and walked to the bath room. There was a women spirit that was already in the bath and I smiled.

"Hello there," I bowed. "I'm Chihiro." I stood tall and the spirit looked my way and my breath caught into my throat. The spirit moved its hair and said.

"Hello Chihiro, my name is West River." She was completely pretty, with wavy white hair and her eyes a lost kind of blue. I walked over to her and she began to talk. "So I hear you're a human?" I nodded and I scrubbed her back. "I also heard the first time you came here, you were let go."

"I passed the test." She turned her head and covered her breasts. I swallowed, I felt as if she could see into me. Into my soul.

"So why would a human, come back to such a place?" My hand dropped and my mouth quivered a bit.

"I'm looking for someone." She smiled and said.

"Well, aren't we all?" I smiled a bit and she still talked to me. Asking me and telling me things as well. I tried my best to understand and answer then. Though it wasn't easy all the time, since she was so wise and I hadn't been through much. She told me she knew who I was looking forward suddenly and I said.

"What?" She smiled and said.

"It's written all over your heart, your looking for your love are you not?" My face burnt up in flames and I nodded. "I knew it, I may not know this person or thing-"

"His name is Haku, my first real friend and…" West River smiled and said.

"Well, this Haku is someone very lucky." She hooked her finger under my chin and I looked into her lost eyes. "Someone like you so dedicated to find him, he must be looking just as hard." I tried to smile but tears dripped off my cheeks. She stood and I saw she turned into a dragon. She dropped gold into my hands, and I heard Yubaba yell.

"Open the main gate!" The dragon looked at me and said.

"_Remember, when you lose hope, don't go back." _My eyes widened as she said. _"Just go forward." _She laughed as she left and I stared at her. She wasn't the voice, but I think she just told me where I could find Haku.

"Lin, I have to go." Lin turned to face me and I was looking at her face, not the ground.

"But Yubaba-"

"I'm going to go see her now. But I want you to know, I may not come back. Maybe later, a couple years, but I will be back. I promise." Lin hugged me tightly and I didn't really want to leave. I didn't truly miss my parents as I missed all the people I met here. But, I didn't belong here, this wasn't my home. No matter how much I wished other wise, I didn't belong here at all.

"You can come back, right?" I nodded and she said. "Well, don't be scared to visit." I nodded and as I walked away she grabbed my wrist. I looked and she said.

"I want you to know, out of all the people that came here, you're the one I won't forget. I want you to know, I'm from the human world." My eyes widened. "But see," She scratched her head and said. "I forgot my name, so I can't leave. That's why, I want you to come back, please?" I nodded and said.

"I told you, I promise." Than I ran away before I lost my nerve. I went upstairs to see Yubaba, but she was not there. I knocked on her main door, but nothing. It opened but no one was here. I saw a piece of paper go in my face.

_Chihiro, leaving so soon, don't think you can. Leave that gold on my table and we will call it fair. But, if you come back, you will be worked much harder. _

_-Yubaba_

I dropped the gold on her desk, and walked out. My hair moving side to side as I walked faster, I was losing my nerve. I left the bath house, but I looked back. Goodbye, I nodded and ran. The sun was coming up so the river was gone. I blinked and walked down the steps. I was leaving, here we go. But my legs wouldn't move, and I tried to swallow the lump but formed in my throat. This is silly, I know my way here, and I will come back. I can do this, just step off the steps and go home. You don't belong here, you never did. You're a human, with human parents, and a human home. But the funny thing was, my feet wouldn't move.

"Sin! I mean, wait Chihiro!" I turned my head and everyone was there. I sniffed my tears back and Lin hugged me again. "Have a safe trip." I laughed, but I guess I would need that. Since I was having trouble leaving. She let me go and I bowed to everyone.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Than I jumped off the steps and ran. If I looked back, I knew I wouldn't be able to leave, I guess I never got to see Haku. It breaks my heart, but maybe he will be back when I go visit there again. I made my way through the tunnel, and when the sun on the other side hit my eyes, I turned to look into the darkness.

"_Welcome back, Chihiro." _There was that voice again, but I didn't know who's it was. So I nodded and said. "Thank you."

I made it to my house, and my parents were there. They said hi and stuff and acted like their only child was not missing for five days. But maybe that was for the best. Tomorrow was my first day of high school, and I still felt lonely. I told my parents I felt sick and went to bed. My dreams didn't come, just darkness. But right before I was woken up I heard the soft voice of Haku. It was muffled and hard to hear but it was his. I was sure of it.

"_Will we meet again?" _Little Chihiro asked Haku. He smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"_Yes, I promise, now go. And remember, don't look back not until your through the tunnel." _She nodded and her hand slipped through his as she walked down the steps.

I gasped awake and my mom was asking me if I was up. I yelled. "Yes!" I got out of my bed, and put on my new uniform for high school. The blue uniform fit me in all the right places. And I went to tie my hair up and as I was almost done, the hair tie snapped. I gasped and looked at it. "No…this can't be…" I looked at my hair that was all over the place, and left my room. But I put the hair tie in my pocket.

I walked to my new school, Shiro high. I swallowed and stepped into the school. It was busy and people were coming and going. I made it to my homeroom and sat in the back. I stared out the window and knew I wouldn't see Haku. Maybe he was still looking for me and here I am sitting in a class waiting for school to start. I sighed heavily and just wanted to go home. But when I said home, I didn't know if that was my human home or my second home.

I heard the others come in and sit everywhere they wanted, and the desk beside me squeaked and I heard.

"Hi Chihiro, I kept my promise." I listened to the weird words and turned my head. I swallowed and gasped. Tears soon formed and he smiled softly as his head was stretched out with a hair tie in it. "I told you we would meet again."

There! I'm happy, and soon a love will form but that's for another day. Or another person. This ending makes me happy, and if you didn't get it. Yubaba told Chihiro in the note, kind of that she could come back anytime. So she gets to visit her second home whenever and see Haku as well. That West River spirit was telling Chihiro that Haku was waiting for her and was telling her. She would not find him here, since he went to the human world to look for her. Any more comments, tell me and I'll love them or answer your questions. Aki.


End file.
